


You are an amazing player

by tigragrece



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place after the game Brazil vs Colombia where they discuss and a little comfort. But something will happen and it's more than comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are an amazing player

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

POV David Luiz

The game Brazil vs Colombia was intense, we had won the game but we have lost Neymar for the rest of the competition and the half of us think that we have to win for him.  
But the Colombian team was very good with a great James Rodriguez, I can't wait to play against him in the Ligue 1.  
  
At the end of the game, I have seen James cry, I went to see him and I took him in my arm and I have told him **"You have done a very good game, you are one amazing player"** and he had answered to me **"Thanks"** , and I have told him **"You are very young, I'm sure that you will have another opportunity to win some competitions".**  
  
I looked at him and he has done the same, I have smiled to him and told him **"After all the formalities after the game, come join me"**   
  
After I have joined my teammates to do all the formalities, we were happy with the win but also very worried about the injury of Neymar. When I have left the locker room, I saw James and I have joined him, we took a taxi together and we went to our hotel.  
  
When we have arrived in the hotel room, I have told him **"Make yourself at home, you are my guest"**  
  
 **"Why you have done this for me ?"**  
 **"Thanks"**  
  
We installed in my bed and we talked about everything and nothing, I even tried to convince him to perhaps join me in Paris, but he told me that he was good in Monaco where it was quiet and he liked that.   
At one moment, we have looked at each other and then we have kissed, I don't know if it's was because of what happen during the game but I was attracted by him.  
We have made love and it was good, I wanted to do this a lot of time.   
We have spent the night together, where he was stick at me, I have kissed him on the forehead and I have smiled and I was happy.   
  
The next day, James told me **"I don't regret anything about what we have done during the night, i have loved that"**  
  
 **"You should come with me at Paris, we could have many occasions to do that"**

**"Paris is not very far from Monaco by plane, and we have some occasion to see each other during the championship and maybe also with the cup, so it's okay to see each other"** he smiled to me.  
  
I have kissed him and tell him **"I will count the day until we see each other"** I have given him my phone number and he has done the same. Before leaving he told me "I will miss you, but I will think of you" and he kissed me.  
  
When I think about that night and the next day I say it was love at first sight, we have continued to text for a long time, and even we have made calls and sometimes Facetime. And when we will see each other, I want to tell him that I love him and I want to be in a relationship with him.

 

**END**


End file.
